Intertwined Hearts
by hiryuhiwa
Summary: What happens when someone falls in love? Will Kaito ever make his come true? And also, will he be able to forget his miserable past? Facing the everyday worries of life, will he survive?
1. Chapter 1: Ao-kun and Shiro-chan

The shopping mall was crowded as there was a special sale going on. Kaito, desperate to take one of the box full of delicious-looking meat, lost and was pushed away from the angry mob, making him need to search for some other items related to the shopping list given to him by his mother. He sat on a seat and looked at the list again: cabbage, carrots, tomatoes, chillies, spring onions and the meat. ~Ring~ His phone rang. He took out his phone from his pocket and answered the call unwillingly.

"Hello, mother." There was anxiety in his voice.

"Hello son. So, did you manage to take one of those meat?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." His voice was almost inaudible. After a moment of silence.

"Well, it's okay. Just buy any kind of meat, except pork."

"Why pork?" The call ended right away. He signed and thought of different kinds of meat: beef, mutton, salmon and all, but nothing came to his mind.

_Beef maybe_, he thought. Looking around for a meat shop in a big mall was not as easy as he thought. He went to the nearest shop called 'Warner's Meat' and looked for the meat of his desire. His eyes browsed through the display, but something caught his eyes. There was also a girl next to him browsing like him. She was cleanly dressed in a plain black skirt and white tunic. Her pale skin, silver hair and aqua eyes boost the cuteness her clothes.

"Ah!" The girl suddenly exclaimed, agitating her admirer.

"How much is this." She asked the person at the counter. Kaito looked at what she had chosen, it was chicken.

"That'll be 3000 yen. Thank you for coming to our shop." The person thanked the girl, who smiled in an adorable way while paying, making the person at the counter blush a bit.

_Chicken_? After the girl left, Kaito went straight to the counter and chose the same that was chosen by the girl.

"That'll be..."

The smile kept on disturbing Kaito's mind. He decided to rest for awhile from all the shopping he had gone through.

_Shopping sure is tough_, he played with his hair while thinking of the anonymous girl,_ I wonder if I could see her again_. As he was thinking, he saw the same girl surrounded by a group of delinquents. He sneaked behind a corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey there sexy. Won't you hang out with us for awhile." The seemingly leader advanced and tried to touch her.

"Get away." The girl slapped the offender, who got angry.

"Why you!" The man raised his fist making the girl close her eyes. When she opened them, a young lad blocked the punch.

"Excuse me, sir, but violence is not allowed." Kaito said coolly and kicked him in his stomach, sending him flying.

"How dare you do that!" The others charged at him, but Kaito stay composed and calm. It was a good thing that he learnt some martial arts.

He easily defeated the ones that charged on him recklessly by delivering his iron fist and legs to their faces, chest and stomach.

"Is that all?" He laughed and kicked the last one, who was standing still because of watching his friends easily defeated by an individual.

After the defeating the gang, Kaito realised he had done such a thing to save a girl. He turned around to see the frightened girl crouching and hiding her face.

"Are you alright?"

The girl just nodded and ran away, making her saviour confused and embarrassed.

_Sheesh_!

Kaito went home depressed, making him sign over and over again. Entering his house, he went directly to the kitchen, kept the groceries and went to his room without saying any word. He looked at the clock.

_2:00 pm... I wonder if I could see that girl again_, he kept thinking.

"Kaito! Come down. You have a visitor." He heard his sister, Miku, who yelled to make sure he heard.

"Coming down in a minute." He rushed down the stairs quickly to see his visitor.

When he opened the door, standing at the mat was a tall youth, with long purple hair and pale skin, wearing casual clothes. Behind him was a girl with green hair, much like his sister, but shorter.

"Kaito-niisan, is Miku here?"

"Why yes! She's in the living room." The girl rushed in and the two were left alone.

"Yo, Kaito. It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Ah! Gakupo, come in."

They went to the living room, which was small yet cozy. The seats were neatly arranged, there was no dust to be found on the floor and it was full of life. They made themselves comfortable by sitting on the coach.

"So, tell me. Has anything happened here while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Just a change of the weather."

They kept on talking, sharing good and bad news, jokes which they laughed to. They were best friends. Every of their tiny little secret was known to each other. By the time they stop talking, it was already 5:30 pm.

"Well, I will take my leave now."

"Come back when you have time."

"I'll do that... Gumi! It's time to go now."

Gumi took awhile to come down. After sometime, she came down from the stairs frowning.

"Why can't I just stay here?" She pouted to which Gakupo didn't reply.

She silently approached Gakupo and tugged his sleeve tightly. Kaito looked at them and smirked.

_Sibling love... how amusing._

"See you later!" Gakupo waved goodbye. Kaito responded with a smile and saw them off. After they had gone, he looked outside to see the day turn into night.

"Kaito, come eat your dinner." His mother called.

"Ok!"

...

Finishing his food, he went to his room right away. The silence made him shiver. The girl kept on appearing in his mind, making him unable to think of any other thing.

_I wonder what's her name_, he was desperate to know, _will I ever see her again?_

He looked at his watch to know the time.

_8:16 pm... Better go to sleep._

* * *

**This is all for Kaito and Ia lovers, including me. There wont't be much romance in the beginning. Be patient please.**

**Don't forget to RnR. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vocaloid ?

_Yawn~!_

Morning drew near. Kaito woke up and looked outside the window. Out there, the trees were being highlighted by the sun's golden rays, making them shine like a treasure room, the birds chirped happily while making their nest, the sweeper brushed the road diligently. The clouds danced across the sky, bringing its spectator into a total trance. The loud knock coming from the door made him jump, literally.

"Who is it?" He asked, a bit angry.

"Kaito-nii, wake up! It's 9:00 am now." His sister answered. Checking the calender, it was still summer vacation.

"I don't care. Leave me alone, will you?" He shunned her and tried to go back to his dreamy paradise, but the door slammed opened.

"Go back to sleep? My ass!" Miku, also a practitioner of the same martial art learned by his brother, gave a swift kick to his groin, making him cry in pain.

"Ugh! My... (censored)... it hurts ..." He said while clutching 'it'.

"Just say balls."

"Are you really 13 years old?"

"Yes, I am! Now, get your lazy butt downstairs and make me breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

They went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Lucky for them, the groceries Kaito bought was very helpful. Their father was away, the mother being needed by the office staff; so, breakfast was needed to be made by the siblings, although Kaito mainly did it. Miku was holding the meat near her chest. He (Kaito) looked at it and chuckled lightly.

"Ew! What are you staring at?" Miku realized she was being stared at by Kaito.

"What? I was just looking at the chicken."

"Were you fantasizing perverted things about me? You freak!" Her expression was priceless.

Kaito remained silent and prepared breakfast. Due to his parents, he was skilled in many fields, like cooking, speaking English fluently, sports, repairing broken machines, fishing, hiking, playing musical instruments and all, but he also had one secret talent... singing!

"There! I'm done. Are you happy?" He said while putting the plates on the dining table.

"Yes! I am." Miku chomped her food down quickly, worrying her big brother.

"Don't eat too fast. You might choke yourself," he placed a glass of milk near her, " And make sure you drink that."

Miku smiled and nodded while eating. Kaito looked at his plate, which was just carrots, peas, eggs, spinach, and the meat, accompanied by some milk. He ate slowly, while looking at his sister if she ate fast. Finishing his plate, he went to the sink and started rinsing the dishes and plates. Miku came up to Kaito and gave him her plate.

"There you go! That's the last one. May I go to Gumi's place?" She pleaded.

Kaito, seeing nothing to disagree with, just agreed. A little moment after she left, the doorbell rang continuously. He finished washing soon and went to answer the door.

Opening it, he greeted," Hello. May I... Gakupo?!"

"Hush, Kaito. Check this out!" Gakupo pulled out a poster. Kaito looked closer to see what was written on the peculiar sign that was enough to make his serious buddy excited.

"Audition for... 'Vocaloid' ?" His face was full of questions.

"Ya! Vocaloid. I'll be going there too!" Gakupo squealed like a little girl.

"What's this 'Vocaloid' ?" He was curious to know.

"Well, Vocaloid is a group of singers whose unique voice can mesmerize their audience. They are chosen because of their uniqueness. Will you go to the audition?"

Kaito thought for awhile and asked him again," If were to be one, what about school? And where will we be staying at?"

"Read the poster carefully." Kaito observed the sign again.

"If you are selected, school will be attended on ... Voca School? And we shall be staying at... a mansion near the school with rooms of our own?!" Excitement gave him goose bumps.

"So... will you take it?"

"I shall consult my parents first."

_Voca School... I wonder if she'll be there..._

Behind them, two unknown figures were eavesdropping and smiled to themselves.

"Vocaloid... "

Gakupo left soon after he handed another copy of the poster. Kaito just stared at it and thought hard whether to go there or not. _~RING~_ The doorbell rang, but he kept on sitting while looking at the paper. _~RING~ _This time, he got up from his seat to answer.

He opened the door and greeted," Hello. May I help you?"

Standing in front of him was a girl, around his shoulder length. Her lavender hair was let loose, slender body that was like an angel's and sapphire eyes. Her skin was so pale that it looked like she had no blood. She gave off a cheerful aura, despite her expression.

"Is Meiko here?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Do you know my sister?" Kaito had two siblings, the middle being him, the youngest being Miku, and the oldest, Meiko.

"Yes. She is my best friend and I borrowed something which I planned on returning it today... Can you give it to her for me?" She took out a small notepad from her breast pocket.

_A notepad_? Kaito looked skeptical.

"A notepad? Just that?" He frowned.

"Yes. This notepad contains her every secrets." She grinned mischievously while handling it to Kaito.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye!"

"Wait," Kaito stopped her," May I know your name?"

"Oh... My name is Luka Megurine. Just call me Luka."

When he tried to introduce himself, she hushed him, saying," No need to introduce yourself, since your sister has already told me your name."

"Oh..."

"Kaito, right?"

"Yep."

"Goodbye." She left quickly without looking back.

_She resembled 'her' a bit..._

He went back to the house and laid down on the sofa, waiting for his mother to come home so that he could show them the poster. Why was he so anxious? It was because he always wanted to sing in front of anonymous people, not just to himself. The door opened, making him jump out from his spot and running straight to the door excitedly.

He looked at the two figures standing in front of him.

"Big sis and... Luka?"

* * *

**Done with chapter 2. Don't forget to RnR, I love reviews... Anyway, unexpected stuff will keep happening. Be prepared.**


	3. Chapter 3: Met her again

"Big sis and ... Luka?" Kaito was bewildered.

"What's up, Kaito?" Luka asked while smiling innocently.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm staying over." Kaito felt like all the energy stored in him left him at that moment.

"Why?" His voice was almost inaudible.

"My parents aren't home today. Anyway, why are you so shocked?"

"Nothing! Really... " He went away that instant, but was stopped by Meiko.

"Where is Miku?" Meiko inquired.

"She's at Gumi's."

"I'm right here!" She appeared behind Kaito, scaring him.

"When were you back?"

"Just now."

"Well, I'll be going to my room. If you need anything, just call me." With that said, Kaito marched to his room. Before entering his chamber, he heard Miku saying 'mom'. He rushed down the stairs and went to the living to room to see his mother, siblings and Luka.

"Mother." He shouted, unaware that the 'trio' were sniggering at him.

"What is it?" His mother answered patiently.

"May I go to this audition?" Kaito handed his mother the poster. She read slowly and carefully and finally looked at him.

"Can you sing?"

"Yes! I can!" His mother was happy to know that his son was enthusiastic in singing.

"Really? Then, prove it to me."

_What song will I sing_? He thought of all the songs that he used to sing by himself. Ultimately, one popped up.

"I'll be singing 'Story of Love and Automaton Clock' ."

"No need music?" They all asked.

"No need music." He ensured.

He began to sing slowly and soulfully. His voice bounced on the walls and went into the ears of his audience, enchanting them. The room was filled with the melodic harmony. It was so strong and passionate that all the attention in the room was secured by him. When he stopped singing, they all clapped their hands.

"When were you that good at singing?" Meiko asked, as she was also singing for a few years.

"Secret," now, he was facing his mother," So, may I go there?"

"Why of course!"

"Really!" Kaito was overjoyed to hear those words, he hugged his mother to show his gratitude, but he had one question written on his mind.

"Will father allow this?" His father was away on a business trip and had been there for nearly three years. Due to this, his mother's permission was like his father's.

"I'm sure he will." She just dismissed it easily.

"Well, to go there, I will need some energy; so, bye bye." He walked away and went to his room, delighted. Without doing anything else, he slept with the poster being clutched by his hands.

_~After a few weeks~_

Kaito packed some drinks and snacks into his bag and looked at the calender. It was the day for the audition. The venue was not far away; so, his feet will be his transport. Gakupo was also preparing himself physically and mentally. He went to Kaito's house and knocked the door impatiently. Kaito answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I sure am. Now, let's go!"

The duo walked at a brisk pace. They kept walking faster and faster and soon, they realized that they were racing, competing with each other as they will be in the audition. The two idiots reached the place soon enough.

"Huff... pant... I won..." Kaito managed to say while breathing restlessly.

"No... I won..." Gakupo also managed. They stared at each other and laughed it off. Entering the venue, all their hope and excitement left them after seeing thousands of people pushing and gathering. They sat on a nearby seat and begin to eat the snacks brought by Kaito.

"Our survival chance... it might only be 1%." Gakupo gasped while grabbing a handful of chips.

"Don't worry about it too much." Kaito smiled and cheered him up. They went to the register to submit their names. Being given the forms and a card with a number written on it, they filled their personal information and gave it back. Soon, an announcer came up to the stage and announced,

"Please pay attention and listen carefully. We will be doing the audition soon. But before that, I want all of you to check your card." Everyone looked at their card.

"Three thousand people have come today. One to five hundred will be doing in 'Room A' and so on. Only a few of you will be selected; so, try to do your best. The results will be out here tomorrow. Good luck."

Kaito checked his card...

_2436... That means I'm in Room E..._

"Gakupo, what's your number?"

"1004. What's yours?"

"2436... I'll be heading to Room E. Good luck."

"You too."

They parted ways, heading away from each other. Kaito was now in Room E. Arriving, he felt his heartbeat going faster and getting louder after seeing the same girl he saw the other day enter the door to the judges room.

_She is here?! Yes!_ He was overjoyed, hugging someone near him without knowing, freaking the person out.

"Mister! What are you doing?!" The strangled person gasped.

Kaito realized what he was doing, making him flush bright red while letting go of the person.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do it..."

"Don't ever do that again! Anyway, what's your name?"

He looked at the person who was a young man with a girly face. His cyan blue eyes and white hair matched with the clothes he was wearing.

"Kaito... Shion..." Kaito answered faintly.

"That's a great name. Mine's Utatane Piko. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Just then, the door opened and the girl emerged from the room with a satisfied face.

"Oops! She's 2416 and I'm 2417. See you around, Kaito." Piko waved goodbye while Kaito just looked at him.

The girl was too happy to even notice the unlucky fellow. He watched her as she walked away.

_2416..._

After a few minutes, it was finally his turn. He entered the room nervous yet excited and took a good look at the judges. The first one was... his sister?! And the second one being Luka! They winked at him, making him feel down as ever. He looked at the last judge who was a man around his twenties, wearing a tweed jacket that matched the color of his brown hair and a spectacle.

"Hello, Kaito," The girls grinned in an annoying way," What will you be singing?"

"Just wait," He paused and then smiled positively," It will capture your hearts."

The man remained silent and stared right into Kaito's eyes.

_This boy... from his eyes... it is clear that he will prove his words..._

* * *

**How was this chapter? Please RnR and don't forget to tell me my mistakes... and after this chapter, 'they' will meet each other. As I said, unexpected stuff will keep happening. Thank you for following my awful fanfiction. **


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

_Hah!_

Kaito walked out from the judges room tired and thirsty and sat on the nearest seat. He breathed restlessly while drinking some water.

_Damn those girls! I'll never forgive them for that! I'll get them back later..._

Unknown to him, lots of people were staring at him with surprised faces. One of them approached him and asked him," Boy, was that your voice?"

"Yep, it was. It could be heard from outside?"

"Yes, it engulfed the whole room (E). You have a superb voice!"

He went away to the toilet without saying anything so that he could refresh himself and stay away from the crowd. He recalled~

_In the judges room._

_"So, what will you be singing, my boy?" The man asked curiously._

_"I'll sing 'Salamander of Shabon (Soap)'." Kaito answered._

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Start the music."_

_The music started to play. Kaito, inhaling slowly, began to sing after the introduction. The room was filled with harmony and felicity. The judges sang along in their minds. Every word made an impact, so strong that they lived in the song. It ended soon after._

_"How was that?" _

_"Your voice is excellent!"  
_

_"Then, why don't you sing some more songs?" The girls suggested while winking at Kaito._

_"Yes! That's a great idea." The man supported quickly, leaving no choice for the poor boy._

_..._

_They made me sing ten songs... Damn them!_

The audition was over soon. Kaito waited at the entrance gate for Gakupo and the anonymous girl. There weren't much people because they went home already. He took a good look at the place again. Flowers, of different varieties, swayed left and right when the wind hit it, trees were allover the place.

"Kaito!" He looked at the direction to where he was being called.

"Ah! Gakupo!"

"Did you do well?" Gakupo asked.

"... They... made me... sing... ten songs..." Kaito's voice was faint.

"Ten?! Well, anyway, let's go back now. The sun will be setting soon."

Kaito was hesitant because he wanted to catch a glimpse of the girl's face again. Looking around carefully, he saw a hint of her hair.

_Yes! She's still here!_

"Go ahead without me. I'll catch up! I have something to do." Then he ran away, leaving his buddy confused.

"Fine! Don't be back too late." Gakupo took off.

Kaito silently followed the girl, trying to locate her house. She was as beautiful as ever; like an angel who has descended from heaven to earth. After walking some distance, she came to a stop, looking around to see if she was being followed. Now, the stalker was alert as she was staring at his direction. But soon, she kept going, while being followed. She was now standing in front of a house a few blocks away from his house. Knocking the door, she said," I'm home."

The door opened, revealing a girl around the same age and height as her, whose hair was dyed magenta. Her skin was as pale as snow, and also possessed unique purple eyes.

"Oh! Yukari. Is mother home?" The girl inquired.

"Yes! She is, big sis. Let's hear the results of your audition today."

The door closed. _Why didn't she say her name... _Kaito ran home as the sun was no longer in sight. Reaching his house, he slammed the door open and shouted," Big sis! Where are you?!"

"Right here." Meiko appeared from behind and pushed him away from her space.

"Why were you 'there' ?" He wanted to know badly.

"Well, as you can see, Luka and I have a band at school. We have sung for years and the Vocaloids, having seen our talent, chose us to be the judge of some of the rooms."

"Oh... I see..."

"You were angered because of that, weren't you?"

"No..."

"Forget about that, you did well. Go and eat the meal I've prepared for you on the dining table... and mom will we staying at a colleague's house for tonight."

Without questioning her, he went to the dining room quietly and looked at what was prepared for him - curry noodle! Sitting on his seat, he devoured his food quickly so that he could spy on his beloved. He washed and rinsed the dishes and going to his room, he wore some dark clothes so as to blend with the darkness.

"I'm going to the convenience store. Do you want something from there?"

"Leek flavored lollipop!" Miku yelled.

"Beer... " Meiko also joined," An alcoholic beer."

"But I'm 16! Selling those kinds of products to minors like me isn't allowed."

"Then... potato chips."

...

The avenue was freezing cold at night, the street lights shone dimly and there was no one to be seen. The moonlight ray dyed the trees and shrubs white, the wind blew gently on its victim, resulting a pleasurable feeling. The lad embraced himself, putting on his hood to disguise himself from the harshness of the weather, and continued to walk his path. The convenience store was soon reached. He went to the food department and began to browse through the millions of food products.

_This one? _He kept on walking, trying to find what was requested by his sisters. He himself wanted some ice cream before scavenging for his endeared one. After searching for a long time, he turned his head and saw the potato chips alongside with the leek flavored lollipop on a far corner. Grabbing them, he rushed to the counter without looking at the retailer.

"Here you go." He put his selected items on the counter and looked at the retailer to... die? It was the girl! His skin turned white, shivering because of adrenaline. He looked away immediately.

"Um..." The girl was blushing a bit," Are you the one that saved me from those delinquents?"

"Yes..." Kaito turned and answered weakly.

The girl took his hand and smiled warmly," Thank you very much! You saved me from trouble I wasn't looking for."

Kaito's blush was clearly visible," Your welcome... it was my duty..."

"I also saw you on the audition."

Kaito felt better after hearing her say that.

"I tried to thank you... but I was too..."

"You were too?"

"Nothing! Anyway, my name is Ia. Nice to meet you."

"Kaito's the name. Nice to meet you too."

They shook hands and looked at each other. Scanning every corner by their eyes, their cheeks start to flush red.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey act!" Someone shouted, snapping them out of their trance.

They looked at the long line formed by the customers, and also realized that they didn't let go of their hands.

"Ah! Sorry! My bad." Kaito pulled away quickly.

"Ah! No! It's my bad," Ia also pulled away and packed the items hastily," Here's your articles. That will be 1500 yen."

She handed him the bag with which the articles were brought. Kaito paid her and took the bag quickly. He literally jumped out from the store due to embarrassment, shocking some of the customers. He looked back for sometime.

_Yes! She remembers me! _Kaito happily whistled, _I no longer need to go to her house now._

Ia watched him as he walked away, feeling happy herself because she met him again. Dreaming something, she blushed. They were finally getting to know each other.

"Oi! Miss, are you there?" One of the customers shouted at her, making her come back to reality.

"Sorry! The total amount you have to pay is... "

* * *

**Sorry... I suck bad at this chapter. Please RnR so that I may feel enthusiastic to write. Thank you again for reading this fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5: The result

Going back to the past.

_7 years ago._

_"Meiko-neesan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" A nine years old Kaito asked while holding his sister's palm._

_"What do I want to be...? A 'Vocaloid'... I guess." Meiko looked down and smiled at the puzzled boy._

_"What's a 'Vocaloid'?" Kaito asked curiously._

_"I don't know exactly how to answer that... Here we are!" They stopped near a park._

_"Stay here until I return. I have something to do. I'll be back soon, and don't talk to strangers." Meiko added and left._

_Kaito watched as his sister waved goodbye and ran away. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one at the park. Loneliness, solitude and emptiness, that was what he felt. Edging closer to the swing, he grabbed one and started to swing. Due to his talent, other children were afraid to befriend him, resulting in him being lonely. A little later, a girl, younger than him, walked into the park. Excitement made him jump out from the swing, planting his face on the soft ground._

_"Ouch!" He grimaced while rubbing his face._

_"Um... Are you alright?" The girl reached out for Kaito._

_"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern." His polite manner was encouraging._

_"Do you want to play with me?" He added._

_"Um... If it is alright with you..." Judging from the way her she spoke, she was an introvert._

_"Alright! Let's play tag!" Kaito stood up and gave the girl a soft push," Tag~! You're it!"_

_They chased each other around the park, running through the slide, jumping over the see-saw, and finally coming to a stop to catch their breath. Panting, they looked at each other for awhile, and laughed a laugh full of happiness. Right at that moment, Meiko came back._

_"Kaito! It's time to go back!" She shouted from a distance._

_"... I have to go now..." Kaito looked depressed._

_"May I know your name?" The girl blinked continuously._

_"Kaito Shion. What about yours?"_

_"Um... My name is ..."_

Present time.

Kaito slept soundly, unaware of his little sister sitting on him. She closed in and whispered into his ear," Brother, wake up."

"Five more minutes..." The sleeper said in his sleep.

"You leave me no choice then..." Miku remained motionless and then, gave his unlucky sibling a kick to the groin.

"Aaa! The **PAIN**_!_ It hurts!" He woke up instantly from the pain bestowed upon him.

"You should have just got up while you had the chance, stupid brother!" Miku sneered at him and exited the room.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Suffering from the pain, he looked at the calendar to see the date. He recovered instantly. It was the day the result will be announced. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm, grooming himself quick enough to suffocate, dressed like a boss and went downstairs. He just ate anything the fridge provided and shouted," I'm going to go to academy!"

He ran out and went to Gakupo's house to invite him. He knocked the door and waited for any response. The door opened, revealing Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, is Gakupo here?"

"No. He has left for the academy."

"Seriously?"

Kaito dashed as fast as he could so that he could catch up with his buddy. After a distance, There was a corner up ahead, but he still maintained his running speed, confident that he will be able to curve the corner. The corner drew closer. Kaito smiled and tried to curve but crashed into someone.

"Ouch! Sorry! Are you hurt?!" Kaito looked at the person, to discover that it was Ia.

"U-um, yes! I am," Ia tried to stand, but her legs gave off," ...The results..."

Kaito looked at her sad face, making him feel depressed. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.

"Ia-san, can you walk?"

"No..."

"Then... why don't I carry you?" He was blushing.

"U-um... isn't it embarrassing?" She was also blushing.

...

Soon, they found themselves running on the road, with Ia on Kaito's back. They received lots of unwanted stares, but it didn't even bother the fearsome duo. They wanted to see the results so much that they were emanating a deadly and repulsive aura. Kaito's adrenaline pumped faster, making him run like the wind.

_We must see the results fast! _Both of them thought, letting Kaito run even faster. They reached the academy. Kaito looked for the nearest seat and placed Ia there. He huffed and puffed, while laying on the ground flat. Ia panicked a little.

"Kaito-san, are you alright?" She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped Kaito's sweat," I'm sorry for being a burden..."

Kaito, numb because of running, placed his hands on Ia's head and patted her.

"Ia-san... go... and see... the results for... the sake of... both of us..." Kaito passed out after saying his last words.

"Kaito? Kaito!?" She became terrified, but regained her sanity when she heard him snoozing. Without another word, she puffed up her up cheeks and stood confidently. _For the sake of Kaito, I will see the results!_ Her legs finally gave her what she wanted. She reached the place and looked at the results written on the white-board. There weren't much people, as they were late.

_The way how the results are announced... so unique..._ She searched for her name and quickly found it on the upper section. Kaito's name was also on the upper section. On the bottom, it was written "All the persons who appeared on this list must return here with their belongings at evening".She went back to Kaito, who was still tired.

"Kaito-san, do you need a drink?"

"No... Just... let me... rest..." His heart pumped faster when she came closer," So, did we appear on the results?"

"Yes, we did, and we must return here at evening with our personal belongings."

"I see... So, do you want me to carry yours?" He asked politely. A tint of red was visible on Ia's cheeks.

"U-um... it might annoy you again... and there's a luggage..." She looked down, hiding her face from him.

"Anyway, why don't we go home together?" Kaito was still exhausted.

"S-sure."

Gakupo never showed up; so, Kaito didn't bother to search for him. The weary chap walked along with his guest, maintaining his composure. The clouds started to reveal its true nature; rain began to produce. Withing seconds, it was already pouring. Luckily, for them, there was a bus stop nearby. They hid from the rain under the stop's roof. Kaito checked himself if he was wet. Fortunately, he wasn't, but Ia was.

"Ia-san, is it cold?" Kaito took off his coat and handed it over to Ia," Wear this."

"No need to be that kind, Kaito-san."

"But... your breasts... are visible..." He looked away in embarrassment. Ia faced down and realized that she was drenched. She hurriedly took the coat and put it on.

"T-thank you v-very much!" She looked away too.

They remained silent for a few minutes, but Kaito finally broke the silence.

"Ia-san, why do you sing?"

Ia kept quiet for awhile and said," Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity urging me to ask you."

"... I sing because I love singing. How about you?"

"I sing to cheer myself up, and I do love it."

"Oh..."

The rain left the area after hours. The sun shone brightly again, sending optimism through its rays of light, the birds chirped happily, the sound of the workers were audible, too. The clouds swirled away from their view, it was like a panorama. Kaito smiled and stood up, saying," Ia-san, let's go and tell our families that we are qualified."

"Let's go!"

They ran again playfully, like little children chasing each other. It was quite nostalgic for the two of them, running and frolicking. Soon, they reached a path where they had to split.

"Kaito-san, see you tonight at the academy."

"You too, Ia-san."

The two parted ways, glancing back at each other. Kaito arrived at his home to be greeted by his mother.

"So, Kaito. Are you selected?"

"Yep! I was."

"Good to hear! So, what will you do now?"

"I need to stay at the academy..."

"Don't worry. I know that you love singing since you were little. Go and let the people hear your voice."

Packing his belongings, Kaito looked at a frame containing his family picture placed on a desk. He smiled and took it with him. While he was still busy packing, Miku came in and tugged his back with one hand while holding a teddy bear with the other.

"Kaito-niisan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to a place where I will stay for sometime..."

"Will you come back again?"

"Of course! Why won't I?"

Finishing the package, he went downstairs to be greeted by his mother and Meiko.

"Goodbye, brother."

"Goodbye, son."

Kaito smiled," Thank you for accepting this!"

He ran out happily, being watched by his mom and sisters. He waited at the path where he divided with Ia. Little did he know that Ia was also waiting for him. They didn't notice each other, until Gakupo came.

"Kaito! You were also accepted?"

"Gakupo! You bastard! Why didn't you wait for me this morning?!"

"Ah! Sorry, your little sister told me that you were still asleep."

"Anyway, let's go..." He paused a bit and looked at Ia, who was too shy to say anything," Ia-san, why don't you join us?"

"Eh! S-sure."

"Who is she?" Gakupo whispered.

"Someone who I won't tell you about."

* * *

**Don't forget to RnR. This is just the beginning. I won't be specific about the results, cause I'll reveal the one's who got selected in the other chapters. Thank you again for reading my fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6: The selected

At the academy.

"Hello there, everyone, and welcome to Voca Academy. As you know, this school will teach you subjects that normal schools have. But singing will be the main subject," One of the teachers announced," There are normal students here, too. But you, who took the auditions, are termed as 'Vocaloids'. If you might be leaving the school or quit singing, it is your choice. But you may join the group i.e. Vocaloid and start a career."

"What about our old schools?" One of the selected asked.

"Old schools? You don't need to worry about that. We already have you transferred here," He pointed the white-board," As you know, these are the results. You are divided into two parts - 'Upper Section' and 'Lower Section'. The Upper Section will be staying in dorm 'A' and the other in dorm 'B'. You will be taught equally and will be competing as well. Now, all the persons who appeared on the Upper Section go to their dorms and same with the other. If you don't know your room, there will a nameplate with your name written on it."

Kaito checked the white-board again, it was written:

* * *

_Results of the Audition._

_Upper Section:_

_a)Ia _

_b)Mizki_

_c)Len Kagamine_

_d)Kaito_

_e)SeeU_

_f)Rin Kagamine_

_g)Cul_

_h)Mayu_

_i)Utatane Piko_

_Lower Section:_

_a)Lily_

_b)Gakupo_

_c)Lui Hibiki_

_d)Yuuma_

_e)Galaco_

_f)Nekomura Iroha_

_g)Aoki Lapis_

_h)Miki_

_i)Ring Suzune_

* * *

_Yes! I'm in the same section as Kaito._(Ia's thought)

_Yes! I'm in the same section as Ia._(Kaito's thought)

"Lucky of you all... only eighteen out of three thousand people got accepted... Oh! I forgot to mention something. The summer vacation has not ended; so, you will be free until the new session starts. You may go back to your families or use this opportunity to know more about the academy, as it is all yours. Good night." The teacher left after saying those words and disappeared.

And so, the departure took place. Kaito walked into his room. Lucky for him, Ia's room was just the opposite. The room was like a house. It had everything a basic home had i.e. a television, computer, bathroom, bed and all, but there was no kitchen. The dorm had two floors. Kaito stayed on the upper floor along with Ia. The first floor had a kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom. He looked about the spacy room and arranged his belongings.

_Amazing... They must be really wealthy to make this kind of room_, while he was pestered by his thoughts, the door was knocked at by someone.

"Who is it?" Kaito shouted.

"It's me, Ia."

_Ia? _He opened the door without hesitation, but discovered that it was Luka.

"Hi! Kaito! So, is your room comfortable?"

"Luka! Why are you here?"

"I will be working here as the singing instructor."

"Why..."

"I see... you do like Ia."

"What!? No!" The door shut instantly, confusing Luka. Kaito blundered. _Does she know that I like... no, love her? _The thought made him blush. After she left, the clock revealed that it was already 9:00 pm. _Guess I better go to sleep..._

During the night, the trees danced by the force of the wind, rustling quietly while the moon shone its rays on the academy. Every movement was audible due to the stillness, which was kind of peaceful and scary. Kaito got startled by the knock coming from the door. He looked at the clock, but it was covered by the darkness; so, he was left with no choice but to answer the creepy visitor. Climbing our from the bed, he approached the door slowly and said," May I know who you are?"

"It's me... Ia..."

"You won't fool me again, Luka!"

"Kaito-san, it's really me."

Her voice had modesty in it; so, he opened the door to reveal Ia standing right in front of him. She was in her pajamas while holding a rabbit. She inhaled slowly and clutched the rabbit near her chest," Kaito-san, may I sleep here tonight?"

"...!" Kaito backed away from her a few meters," Can you repeat what you just said?"

"May I sleep here tonight?" She was blushing madly.

"Why?" Kaito flushed red, too.

"I'm scared to sleep alone. I usually sleep with my sister, but if I sleep alone, I feel like someone is staring at me."

"... Okay... But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Let's keep this a secret. It would be a problem if they found out."

"No problem."

"I'll sleep on the couch. Just sleep on the bed." Without saying another word, he went straight to the couch and pretended to sleep. The atmosphere was too much for him to handle. Ia, too, went to bed. They both heard their heartbeats resonating, making them feel even more nervous.

"Kaito-san, am I being a burden?" She covered herself with the blanket.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Because... you have been kind to me ever since we've met. May I know why?"

"Well... its because," He paused and said in English," I love you."

"What?"

"Never mind! Let's just go to sleep and continue this discussion tomorrow."

They were soon in the dream world, while the male snoozed. Their scents stained the room's air, the sound of every movement audible; silent it was. Drenched among the pillows, covered by the furry blanket, red in the face while holding a sleeping expression, it was surely exciting as well as embarrassing. So, what would a boy do when a girl is in his room? Of course! He would attack her in her sleep or get sexually aroused, but Kaito was not that kind of person; he was not as perverted as this generation's boys. Time passed slowly that night.

Morning drew closer, but it was still twilight. Kaito woke up from his slumber and looked at the girl he loves present in his room. Still half asleep, he went closer and closer till he was near her face. _Ia, _he whispered into her ear and covered her with his body. Ia, feeling warm from the 'blanket', hugged tightly. After awhile, she woke up and saw the face of a sleeping Kaito. She blushed madly.

"No! We still don't know each other that much~!" Ia yelled and pushed Kaito away from her. As a result, he woke and looked at Ia, perplexed.

"What happened, Ia-san?" He said while scratching his eyes.

"Ah! Kaito-san..."

"What is it?"

"Let's be more... formal and closer..."

"Eh!"

"I mean! ... Let's leave the honorifics."

"... Okay... Ia...?"

"Yes, Kaito?"

"Would you like tea or coffee?"

"What?"

They looked at each other and laughed. It felt like their relationship went up one point higher. While they were busy laughing, someone eavesdropped.

_Damn that girl! Why is she with Kaito?!_

When they finished laughing, the trespasser left quickly. Kaito looked outside the window to see the panorama - it was still the same as his house - trees, clouds and all. But something was different; everything had an aura that gave out energy to the still-asleep people around the campus. The building looked like an ancient building, merged with the vines and branches near it, but it was surprisingly clean even though it was covered in twigs and leaves. Kaito looked at Ia again and smiled.

"Ia, why don't you clean yourself up?"

"Ah! Sorry if I looked dirty. I'll do it right away!" Ia exited. The sound of her door shutting could be heard. Kaito chuckled lightly, _Does she like me too? _That question got stuck in his mind, as he loved her so much that it could make him energetic again just by thinking about her. Now, as there was nothing much to do, he had two choices: explore the academy with Ia or go back to his family for awhile. His tummy grumbled; so, he went downstairs and went to the kitchen to make himself something. He opened the refrigerator and marveled.

_Oh my god... I'm starting to like this place,_ the fridge had tons of ice cream. But before he ate the frosty treats, he made himself some sandwich. After he finished making two pairs of the sandwich, his eyes started to browse through the ice cream gallery.

While he was busy doing that, someone came and took one pair of his already-sandwich and tried to sneak away, but the effort was worthless because she slipped. Kaito looked at the girl who was way shorter than him. She had a short blonde hair with a ribbon tied up on her head. Lifting her up easily, Kaito questioned her," What do you want with my sandwich, little girl?"

"Because I want to eat it! And don't call me little, you meanie!"

"Shouldn't you ask first?"

"Okay, then, please let me eat it?" She had puppies eyes, which was too cute to resist.

"Fine..." Kaito let go of her, knelt down and asked," Who are you, miss?"

"I'm Rin Kagamine! Nice to meet you." She said while munching the sandwiches.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Kaito, and I hope we'll get along."

"Don't you dare touch my sister, you lolicon!" Someone shouted at them from behind. When Kaito turned, it was a boy who looked much like Rin, a short ponytail tied on his head. But he was hiding behind a wall.

"Aw, don't be shy. I haven't done anything to your sister."

"Len, come out!" Rin demanded, making him run straight to her, hiding behind her.

"So you two are twins, I presume. Who is older?"

"That would be me." Rin pointed herself. Len was still pouting; so, to make him feel better, Kaito took the last pair of sandwich and approached Len.

"Here, eat this." Kaito smiled and handed it kindly over to Len. That made him stop pouting.

"Whoa! This taste terrific!" The boy marveled.

"I know right." Rin too said. They both stared at Kaito and suddenly gave him a hug.

"Onii-chan~!" They said in a chorus.

"Onii-chan?"

~At another place~

Ia wore her traditional clothing - a black shoulder-less top, pink pleated skirt, white shin boots and a pink belt. Looking her reflection in the mirror, she smiled, _Yesterday was fun! _Then she headed out from her room and like Kaito, her stomach growled; so, she went to the kitchen. There was no way to get lost, as there were signs indicating the locations. When she reached the kitchen, Kaito was already gone. She opened the fridge and searched for snacks, but there was a pair of sandwiches on the lower compartment with a paper. The paper wrote:

_Ia,_

_I figured that we would be both hungry. So, I made sandwiches, but mine got eaten by a pair of troublesome children. If you are free, why don't we explore the academy together?_

_-Kaito_

She smiled and slipped the paper inside her pocket and grabbed the sandwiches. She ate slowly and savored its taste. The academy was huge; exploring would be fun. The corridors and hallways were huge, like a cathedral; the pillars were carved smoothly and looked like one of those ancient carvings from the past. There was a tower in the middle of a garden, reaching up to the sky. Everything was just marvelous.

"Ia, how is the sandwich?" Kaito entered the kitchen, seemingly escaped from the Kagamine twins.

"They are amazing! Do you know how to cook?"

"A bit. Anyway, do you want to explore the academy with me?"

"I'd love too."

While they were busy talking, the same trespasser eavesdropped again.

_I have to split them!_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading this again. Please RnR cause I'm starting to feel lonely _;_; **


	7. Chapter 7: The Vocaloids Part 1

Kaito and Ia were now, exploring the academy while being followed by the trespasser. It was huge; containing lots of chambers and corridors, which made it feel like an adventure. The two walked slowly while observing their surroundings, unaware of the stalker. Since they were allowed to inspect the academy, all the rooms were accessible.

"So, Ia, where should we go first?"

"Let's go to the library!"

The library was a few steps away. The stalker reached there before them, setting a trap on the door. Opening the door would trigger a bucket of water to fall, meant for Ia. But unfortunately, Kaito opened the door first and received a blessing from above; he was doused in water.

"Kaito! Are you alright?!" Ia came rushing to him.

"Don't worry. Who would set a trap on a door like this?!" Kaito placed the bucket on a nearby table.

"Should I get a towel for you?"

"Oh! We can get it from the stationary."

They looked for the stationary and found it soon after, the stalker right behind them. A lady was minding, along with a young girl.

"Ma'am, is there a towel that I can use?"

"Yes. Here you go." The lady handed over to Kaito, who used it to dry himself.

"Thank you, miss!" While Kaito was handing over the towel, while the stalker looked at them from a distance.

"There! We are ready to go again."

"Kaito, do you feel like someone is watching us?" The stalker was now alarmed, but regained composure when Kaito dismissed it normally.

As they walk, they heartbeats and footsteps aligned; they began to feel more and more nervous. The school felt like one of those places from a romantic movie. They began to move awkwardly and couldn't find any topic to talk about. The garden was just next to them.

"U-um, Kaito, let's c-check the garden."

"Sure, g-go ahead."

When they entered the garden, the fragrance greeted them, which smelt like an aroma. The first flower that caught their eyes was a single red rose. It stood with confidence, unswayed by the wind, nor decaying. It showed the sign of perfect perfection. Kaito and Ia both glanced at each other.

"Kaito, what do you think about roses?"

"Roses? Well, I think they are used as a symbol... according to their color."

As they were talking, a cat crept up on Kaito's head, making him jump, causing the cat to fall down. It landed right on Ia's arm.

"Where did this cat come from?" Just then, a beautiful lady came. As she paused for awhile for breath, the duo observed her: wearing a dress of the same color as her pure black hair, tall and slender, and a tattoo was present on her right triceps. She greeted them and asked," May I take my cat back?"

"Oh! This is your cat. Here your go." Ia gently gave the cat to the woman.

"Thank you! Are you one of those 'selected'?" She asked as she caressed her cat.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I will be working as your singing instructor. My name is Mew. You will be under my care."

_Mew... That's a really unique name..._

"My name is Ia. Please take care of me."

"My name's Kaito. Take care of me, too."

"Well, I'll be going because I have an appointment. See you later." She waved goodbye and soon, disappeared. The duo looked at each other.

"Let's go to the tower?" Kaito suggested and looked somewhat excited.

"Okay."

There was a tower in the middle of the garden, reaching towards the sky. It had no signs of restriction of entering; so, they entered by their own will. The interior was not as the exterior; it was huge and spacy. Round stairs stretching up till the roof, with elegant handrails, nothing else was there. The place gave off a creepy aura, but the two were not afraid because of their limitless curiosity. Slowly, they ascended the stairs, like angels ascending to heaven.

As they kept going, they saw light coming in from an exit without a door; so, they hurried and reached there. There was a girl sitting on the tower's edge. Her fiery red hair fluttered in the wind; her fierce crimson eyes stared at the empty sky, and her red dress hid her slender body. Suddenly, Kaito's scarf flew away and landed right on the girl's neck, surprising her.

"Ah! What is this?" The girl pulled the blue scarf and turned around to see her guests.

"Sorry. Can you please give me my scarf back?" Kaito asked humbly.

"Here. Be careful next time, cause I almost fell!" The girl approached and gave him his treasured possession back, who embraced it lovingly.

"Miss, are you also from the list?" Ia inquired.

"Yes, I am. My name is Cul. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Ia. Nice to meet you too."

Kaito was too busy hugging his own scarf, but the deadly aura emanating from one of the girls snapped him out.

"Ah! Sorry. My name is Kaito; nice to meet you." He said while donning his scarf.

"Let's be good friends. Anyway, come and enjoy the panorama; it's amazing!" Then, they all found themselves sitting on the edge.

The academy looked like a ruin from above; it was colored in green from the sky, thanks to the large trees and shrubs. The atmosphere engulfed the trio with its breeze, the clouds swirled around pleasantly, and the airplanes were flying high above. They remained speechless and were totally put in a total trance. After sometime, someone ascended the stairs too and the sound of steps was audible; so, they waited for the person. The person turned out to be a girl who had a long and beautiful blonde hair tied in a double ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Cul reached out and asked," Hi there. Are you also one of the 'selected'?"

"Yes, I am. My name is SeeU SeeU. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Cul Cul. Nice to meet you too!" Cul glanced at Kaito and Ia, signaling them to greet their new guest.

"Hello, my name is Ia Ia. I will be in your care."

"My name is Kaito Kaito. I, too, will be in your care."

"I just added to joke. Just SeeU is fine."

They all laughed happily, unaware of 'someone else' listening to them. Just like before, they sat on the edge again and enjoyed the view. Kaito noticed something purple below and looked carefully, to discover that it was Gakupo, walking with one of the Vocaloids. He was given a balloon by the Kagamine twins as a gratitude for the sandwiches. Luckily, Cul had a water bottle with her.

"Cul-san, may I use some of your water?" He asked excitedly.

"For what?"

"Watch and you'll see." He was handed the bottle immediately.

He smiled mischievously and filled the balloon with the water. Now, the girls knew what he was gonna do; throw the balloon at someone. Now, he was in a throwing position. He thrust his arms as hard as he could and the balloon was falling like a meteor. They all watched excitedly, and it landed right on Gakupo's head.

"Ten thousand points to me!" Kaito shouted happily, then he looked at his wrist watch," Ia, why don't we go to another place?"

"Okay. Let's go! See you guys later." The duo waved goodbye and soon disappeared.

"Those two looked like they were in love..." Cul stared into the sky.

"I think so too..." SeeU looked down and laughed at Gakupo, who was angry and drenched in water.

...

...

...

Kaito and Ia were now on the ground level. It didn't take them long to go down the stairs. Kaito sneered, still satisfied by the 'balloon throwing', and turned towards Ia," Where will we be going now?"

"Let's check out one of the class-rooms."

They entered the nearest class-room and looked around. The class was pretty normal, unlike the other areas. The door slid open and the Kagamine twins came running in.

"Kaito-nii! We followed you here!" They dash to Kaito and hugged him again.

"Kaito-nii...?" Ia looked at Kaito, confused.

"Don't worry, Ia. They are also the 'selected'."

"Kaito-nii, we didn't know that you had such a beautiful girlfriend." They said teasingly.

"What?! She's my, u-um, friend!"

"Yes! I-I am just his friend... nothing else!"

"Anyway, thank you for the balloon." Kaito grinned, shocking the Kagamine twins.

"What did you do with it?" They gasped.

"Look over there..." He pointed towards the window, and there was Gakupo, wet and soaked, right in front of it. He opened the door and looked like he was about to burst due to anger.

"Kaito! Why the hell did you throw that water-filled balloon at me?!" He was furious.

"Just for fun!"

"Why you!" They ran outside, while being watched by Ia and the Kagamine twins. Gakupo grabbed a nearby stick, which was like a katana because he knew kendo and was a master. They chased each other around the whole campus. The stalker watched Kaito as he was no longer with Ia.

_Now's the perfect chance!_

* * *

**Thank you if you have read this chapter. I'll really appreciate if you would RnR my fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Vocaloids Part 2

The stalker neared Ia, but hid again when Kaito came back, with Gakupo. There were bruise marks on both of their faces. They looked at each other angrily and faced the opposite direction. Ia tried to calm them down," What happened to you two?"

"We fought... a little," Kaito answered," Now, where will we go, Ia? This will be the last place."

"What about me?!" Gakupo was frustrated.

"You can go and cry on that little corner over there. Now, where to, Ia?"

"Let's go to the rooftops..." Ia went ahead and confused Kaito a bit.

"Well, see you later, Gakupo!" Kaito ran and waved good bye.

"See you later, too, Kaito!"

Kaito caught up with Ia and together, they went to the rooftops. The area and vicinity was peaceful and serene, the sun was setting slowly and time went slower than other days. The sky started to reveal shining patterns; day was turning into night. Ia walked towards the handrail, placing her soft hands on it and faced towards the sky.

"Kaito, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts? Yes, I do."

"Really?" Ia turned her head towards Kaito," Why do you think so?"

"Who knows! Other people may say that they don't exist because they are scared," Kaito looked up to the sky," But I do believe that they are out there, somewhere."

All of a sudden, footsteps were audible around their environment, but no one was to be seen. Ia lunged and hugged Kaito without any signs of embarrassment. He knew that she was scared, so he himself didn't think that it was romantic. The footsteps got louder and louder and more closer to them; creeping them out. Kaito, annoyed of not being able to do anything, shouted out loud," Who are you?! What do you want?!"

His loud outcry agitated the stalked and a loud thump was heard from behind. They turned and discovered the person working in the dark; it was Kaito's sister, Miku.

"Miku?! What are you doing here?"

"Is she your little sister? She's so cute!" Ia went to Miku and helped her up," There, there. Are you all right?"

Miku ran straight to Kaito and hugged him tightly, saddening Ia.

"Miku, why are you here?"

"Big sister Meiko took me with her!" She hugged him even tightly, almost suffocating him.

"Ia, I'm sorry if she was mean." Kaito struggled to escape from his sister's grasp.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal."

Behind them, two persons peeked and hid themselves behind the walls. Kaito noticed this and turned towards them and smiled," Don't be shy. We won't humiliate you."

One revealed himself. His face was almost like a female's, with a feminine body supporting it. Orange color shaded his irises. He signaled the person behind him to come out, revealing a beautiful girl around the same height as him. Her hair was as blue as the sky, and her irises were polished in sapphire. The boy spoke out," Are we disturbing you?"

"Nope! Are you also the 'selected'?" Kaito turned towards them while Ia chased Miku around," Ah! Sorry! My name's Kaito."

"My name is Lui Hibiki, and this is my sister, Ring Suzune. Nice to meet you. And yes, we are also one of the Vocaloid."

"You don't have the same surname. Why is that?"

"Our surnames were altered when we grew up."

"Anyway, I hope we'll get along," Kaito looked at Ia as she finally caught up with Miku," You two, let's go now! It's time to eat dinner."

Ia came to them, while carrying Miku," Hello. My name is Ia and I hope you'll take care of me."

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Kaito's future wife!"

"What?! No! She's just saying that! Let's go now!" Kaito dragged both of them without any warning," See you two later!"

Lui and Ring bid farewell, too. The trio went to their dorm. When they went inside, they were greeted by another girl, whose light blonde hair ended with a rainbow. She clenched her doll tightly while staring at Kaito with her golden eyes.

"May I help you?" Kaito was agitated; being stared at by a doll-like beauty was embarrassing.

"What is your name?" The doll moved closer, scaring him.

"Kaito Shion," He backed away a bit," Ia, you go ahead with Miku; I'll join you later."

The doll went closer and closer, creeping Kaito out.

"Miss! What is it that you want?!" Anxiety struck the unlucky dude.

"... pfft ... Ha ha ha!" The doll started to laugh, making the scared lad more puzzled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. I just tried scaring someone and you were the only one I could," She was still laughing," I'm Mayu. Thank you for letting me scare you!" She dashed away from the scene.

Kaito signed, _Damn me! _He went inside and opened the door to the dining room, which was connected with the kitchen. In there, all the 'selected' from the dorm dined on the table, except the girl he just saw. He searched for both Ia and Miku under all the noise and music, and found Ia sitting alongside with a girl around the same age as her. He sat on one of the chairs near Ia and whispered to her," What is this all about?"

"We are celebrating our success in entering the academy." Ia answered him softly.

"Where is Miku?" Kaito asked.

"She said that she will be going back today."

"I see... anyway, don't drink any alcoholic content."

"Sure!"

~After an hour~

Kaito, with a drunken Ia on his back, went to the female's room and settled her on the bed. He looked around the room, finding it almost as the same as his room, except a few decorations. He signed and looked at the sleepy girl, who was sweating a lot.

"This is why I told you not to drink that beer offered to you by Mizki."

"Kaito..." Ia said in a sleepy tone.

"It seems like you're about to sleep in no time. Excuse me."

Finishing his sentence, he tried to leave, but Ia tugged him. He faced down and saw the puppy eyes which were too cute to resist; so, he sat on the bed again and asked," What is it?"

"Kaito, it's so hot..." Ia began to strip herself.

"Ia?! Don't do that!" He tried to stop her, but accidentally fell and now, he was above the half-naked Ia.

"Kaito..." Ia pulled him down, letting him feel her breast. Kaito's nose started to bleed.

"Ia?! What are you doing?!" His face was as red as an apple. _So soft..._

"Kaito-kun, sleep with me..." Ia hugged him even tighter, making his nosebleed even more severe.

"What?!" Kaito looked down and saw that Ia was already snoozing._ Better get out as quickly as I can, _he said those, but when he tried to escape from her grasp, she gripped even tighter, leaving no choice for him but to stay and sleep with her that night. After thinking and thinking it over again, he finally decided to sleep, too, on that bed. He wiped his nose and covered Ia's revealed breast with his scarf. _I hope she doesn't freak out tomorrow..._

The next morning appeared fast and the sun's ray shone on Kaito's face. He woke up and noticed that he was no longer in Ia's possessive arms. He blushed and got up from the bed, and left the room without doing anything else. But he forgot something very valuable and precious to him; his scarf given to him by his mother.

He cleaned himself up and left the dorm and went to the field which was located at the path where the dorms divided. It was between twilight, where the light wasn't too strong, nor the darkness. He inhaled and began to jog around the field, but stopped when he saw Gakupo with two girls.

"You girls are good in this!" Gakupo said to the two girls.

"Of course! We are, cause we've done this for so many times." One of the girls spoke. Her height was the same as Ia, but her hair was stained bloody red and her eyes twinkled red. Also, she was wearing a small headphone.

"Miki! Let's show him how good we are!" The other girl exclaimed. She had an unusual hair colour; it was caramel blonde, with both sides being a different shade. Her bangs striped in red, blue and yellow, and her eyes were painted amber.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The trio shouted loudly.

"And Galaco wins..." Gakupo turned around and saw Kaito, whose face looked like it was distorted because of disgust.

"I see... Your still a playboy." Kaito said those and tried to run away. But he was stopped by the same playboy.

"Why don't I introduce to you these girls I met?" Gakupo smiled maniacally.

"Fine!" Kaito bowed," I am Kaito Shion."

"I'm Miki. Nice to meet you." The girl with the headphone said.

"Galaco's my name. I hope we'll get along." The other girl said.

"What were you doing with Gakupo?"

"We got to know each other last night and by coincidence, we saw each other this morning."

After hearing them say that, Kaito backed away from Gakupo," I'll be going now. Bye bye!"

He jogged away without looking back ever again. He passed through the garden after running for nearly an hour, and decided to rest there for awhile. As he sat on the bench, someone caught his eyes; it was a lady dancing among the daffodils. She smiled happily as her blonde hair hustled in the wind. She noticed she was being stared at and glanced back with her azure blue eyes.

"Mister, may I help you?" The young lady looked confused.

"Ah! Nothing! I just thought that you looked like someone who I know."

"Are you from the other dorm?"

"Why, yes! I'm Kaito. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lily and nice to meet you too."

"Kaito-nii!" The blue boy turned and saw the Kagamine twins.

_Oh no! _He stood up and said to Lily," Well, I'll be going because of a certain 'something'. See you later!" Declaring that, he dashed away from the garden as fast as he could to the tower where he went the previous day and climbed up to the top without wasting time. The top was soon reached and quickly, he hid behind a wall. He turned around and saw a cat-like face that frightened him.

"Ah!" Kaito backed away and fell to his back.

"Are you all right?" The girl looked at him with her kitty eyes.

"Yes, I am! Who are you again?"

"I'm Nekomura Iroha."

"Well, thank you for scaring me. As a gratitude for that, I'll tell you my name which is Kaito Shion."

A girl peered from behind one of the walls, just like Ring and looked scared. Kaito smiled assuringly, showing that he won't do anything to her; so, she came out from her hiding place to reveal herself.

"Sorry for being a coward." The girl said shyly.

"Nah! It's no big deal."

"I'm Aoki Lapis. I hope we'll get along."

"I'm Kaito Shion and I too hope that we'll get along."

Just then, he noticed something that was over-familiar to him. He looked at the garden carefully through the clouds and saw his beloved.

"Gotta go! See ya!" Kaito dashed down the stairs like lightning raining from the skies. He reached the end soon and dashed out and went straight to Ia.

"Good morning, Ia."

"Ah! Kaito, I'm sorry about last night..."

Kaito blushed madly," You knew what happened?"

"Not really. But I could guess when I saw your scarf. Did something bad happen?"

"Nope! Nothing happened, really!"

"I'll be returning you scarf now," Ia went closer and fitted it to Kaito's neck, making him almost nosebleed," There! Now you are Kaito again!"

Kaito did nothing but smiled and pinched the happy girl's cheek.

"Ah! What was that for?"

"Nothing," Kaito ran slowly away from her and said in a teasing tone," If you catch me, I'll tell you what happened last night!"

"I won't lose!" The two chased each other again, and felt somewhat nostalgic. Kaito smiled at Ia, who was having problems chasing the athlete.

_I hope I can pass my feelings to her..._

* * *

**How was this chapter? Was it good? Please RnR, cause I really love reviews and thank you all once again for reading my fanfiction. Honestly, I think I sucked at this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Accidents

_Two years ago..._

_Fear struck Kaito who was hiding under the leaves of a tree that saved him from the roaring thunders and flickering lightnings accompanied by a heavy downpour of rain. Tears streamed down from his eyes to the ground because of all the flashy show around him. Crouching and hiding his face from the clouds, he recalled – he ran out from his house because he got into an argument with his mother about the school he was going. As he ran, the ground started to appear wet; he faced up and a droplet greeted his face. Without any other options, he ran aimlessly and finally found a big tree huge enough to shield him from the sudden rain._

_**I won't cry! I'm not a coward!** He lifted his head to see another flash of lightning. He shook in fear at the sight and when he looked around, there was nobody except him. Because of both the silence and the sound of the rain hitting the ground, he started to hear ghostly sounds. The rain covered the sun's light and it was pitch-black. Darkness surrounded him and made the place nerve-racking. Time felt endless for him even though the rain had escalated only fifteen minutes. Suddenly, amidst the mist, he saw a figure making him even more nervous._

"_Who are you?!" He was anxious_ and_ scared, standing up so as to defend himself._

"_BOO!" Kaito shrieked and jumped up. When he came to, he figured out that it was just his sister._

"_Come back, you idiot or else mother will be angry." _

"_I don't want to!"_

"_Fine... clear your mind so that you realized you've done something bad." Meiko left and disappeared again among the mist._

"_Whatever!" Kaito shouted at the mist but it seemed like it was not heard by his sister._

_Some minutes after, the clouds cleared and the sun was shining bright once again. Kaito stood up and stretched his body while thinking of what to do next – go back to his mother to apologize or roam around the town. He chose the latter and began his journey. The air was stiff and hard to breathe due to the rain, but it was peaceful once again. He moved like a shadow through the wet streets and wandered around the traffic._

_Walking on the slippery ground was troublesome; so, he decided to rest for awhile. He went to the nearest park and sat on one of the benches near an old woman. The woman realized that someone sat beside her. She opened her tired eyes and laid them upon the youth sitting next to her._

"_Lad, what is your name?" _

"_Kaito Shion." _

"_That's a wonderful name compared to mine. You look like my son," A tear formed in her eyes,"If only he was here with me..."_

_"What happened to him?" Kaito ignored the tear and looked the opposite direction so that he won't end up crying too._

"_We used to love each other... but one day, we got into an argument," She said as she cried," He ran out of the house and he disappeared for awhile..."_

_"Then what happened?" _

_"During the evening, it was reported that a boy died by crashing into a car. That boy, was my son..." She said while wiping her tears._

_A small droplet formed in Kaito's eyes," I'm sorry for bringing up sad memories."_

_"No need to apologize. Youth, obey your parents so that you won't end up dying," The lady looked at him with painful eyes,"Losing a loved one is painful... and heartbreaking."_

_Kaito stood up and finally realized what he had done. He cried a bit and thanked the old lady. Without wasting another second, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. **Mother, I'm sorry. I'll have to reconcile as soon as possible.** He charged through the obstacles, jumped over huge gaps and vaulting over walls and railings, he was about to reach his house. But he noticed something flash by his right side; he turned and saw a car running straight towards him._

"_... !"_

* * *

Present time.

Kaito woke up instantly upon getting hit; it was just dream memorable enough to traumatize him. Sweat covered his entire body; he gasped to regain composure and to cool off. Arising from his bed, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. _Why does this awful incident still haunt me? _He finished quickly. Wearing his basic coat with a blue scarf and khaki brown pants, he stared at his reflection hiding in the mirror. Suddenly, the door knocked.

"May I help you?" Kaito opened the door.

"Kaito, how do you do?" Meiko answered.

"Ah! Big sis! Well, I'm doing fine... I guess."

"Good! If you have any problem, just tell me. I'll be at the teachers lounge. That's all I want to say. Goodbye." She left without saying another word.

Kaito also left his dorm and walked around the academy. In his eyes, everything was like a dream that never felt like it would come true. The sun shone on him while smiling brightly at the mountains planted on the grounds of the ancients that lived through the tyrant and cruel world. The atmosphere arced in the sky while shielding all the violent rays away. _Am I really here? _Browsing through the millions of chain-like memories in his mind, this reminded him of something.

"Kaito-nii!" Just as he turned, he was tackled and he fell on the soft grass.

"Hello, Rin and … Len?" To his surprised face, Len was wearing a girl's outfit.

"What happened?"

"He asked me to bring him his 'clothes' while he was still half-asleep." Rin grinned.

"Len, are you awake?" Kaito asked the sleepy Len.

"Is that you, Kaito-nii?"

"Oh my God! Look over there! There's a big road-roller!" Kaito pointed towards the opposite direction of where the Kagamine twins were facing.

"Where?!" Both of them looked while Kaito sneakily ran away.

_Whew! Got rid of them!_ Kaito wheezed as he hid behind one of the pillars.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" When he turned, he saw Ia.

"Ia! You scared me." Kaito still hid himself.

"Anyway, why are you hiding?"

"The Kagamine twins..."

"Are they that troublesome?"

"You don't ever want to go near them," Kaito shivered," It was horrible..."

"They're coming this way!" Ia quickly took Kaito's hand," I'll conceal you from them."

_Her hands are so soft. _Without wasting time, they ran inside one of the classrooms and hid under the tables. When the coast was clear, they stood up and smiled at each other.

"Well, I think they've gone," Kaito looked around," Yeah! They've gone. So, what now?"

"Do you want to do something together?" A tint of red was visible on her cheeks.

"Ah! S-sure! So what will we do?" Kaito was also blushing.

"Why don't we go to the other dorm?"

"Is it allowed?"

"I think so."

"Okay! Let's go there." Kaito looked around but saw no one. They walked out from the classroom as if they were other people.

They entered the other dorm normally but strangely, nobody was there to greet them. Entering the first door, Gakupo was chatting with Lily. Upon seeing this, Kaito immediately stood in front of Ia, shielding her.

"Gakupo... you never change, do you?"

"Kaito?! What are you doing here?!" Gakupo flinched.

"And what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"You better-" Suddenly, everything turned black in his eyes; he collapsed before he could even continue.

Kaito watched Ia who cried while Gakupo bore a serious face while shouting at him. He fainted a little later.

* * *

"_Kaito!"_ _Meiko yelled at her unconscious brother who was being carried to the emergency room._

"_Sister..." Kaito's voice was faint as he was losing consciousness._

"_Hang in there!"_

* * *

When Kaito came to, he was in a room with a familiar smell. He noticed something above him and when he looked, it was Ia's arms and head resting on him while she snoozed soundly. Anemia sapped his energy and strength away making him faint. _Where is this?_

"I see that you have recovered." Kaito looked near him to see his own self.

"Who are you?!" He turned pale upon seeing himself.

"Who am I? I am yourself, your failed self who is much of a coward."

"What do you want?!" Kaito tried to get out from his bed, but Ia resting on him made it hard followed by his loss of strength.

"You, are a coward who can't even confess to that miserable girl!" The other Kaito laughed maniacally," You'll soon lose her like you lost yourself!"

"Stop it!" He covered his ears and closed his eyes," Go away!"

"What can you do? Nothing! I am your silhouette; I am your shadow! I will continue to torment you! Until then, good luck saving yourself... and myself!" The hallucination disappeared while Kaito froze and shivered a bit. Gently and silently, he hugged Ia who woke up from the sensation of being touched. Upon realizing that Kaito was hugging her, she flushed deep red.

"K-Kaito, what a-are you doing?"

"Ia, please let me stay like this for awhile..." Kaito embraced her tightly.

"O-Okay..."

Wind entered, filling the room with its breezy air sweeping all the uncomfortable heat under which two embraced. Kaito didn't let go of her but instead tightened his embrace. Ia helplessly accepted while she flushed more and more red. Time passed slowly and moderately, enabling that moment to be more memorable.

_I will not lose, again! _


	10. Chapter 10: A little errand

Wind swept through the blue skies as the young lad looked up to see it. Thinking back of the cherish-able moments and the not-so-wonderful memories since the audition ended, made him endure a bitter sweet feeling. There were a few days left before school finally started. Sitting inside the lively and vivid garden, he gazed into the sky and enjoyed the limitless blue waves and oceans.

"Kaito-san! What are you doing?" Kaito's attention was now diverted towards the person who called him.

"Oh! It's just you, Piko!" Piko sat beside Kaito and soon joined his frivolous sight-seeing.

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Oh my... Do you have ESP or what?" Piko glanced at Kaito and smiled,"Can you please do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour is it?"

Piko wore an anxious face as he was about to speak. "I need you to buy something for me..."

"I can't buy it because I'm too small!" He added.

"What is this 'something?'" Kaito's curiosity levelled up quickly.

"Well... a... hardcore doujinshi..." Piko whispered, almost inaudible.

"Oh! I see... WHAT?!" Kaito shouted on top of his voice.

"Quiet! Someone might hear you."

"Why do you need such a thing?!" His face flushed red when he asked.

"Well, you see, I really like drawing but its kind of bad," Piko looked at Kaito seriously,"And I want to improve, really."

_'Oh my God!'_ Kaito thought_,'Even though he looks innocent and all, but its completely different now!'_

"Please! Will you, Kaito?"

…...

Kaito sat in his room, feeling awe-struck. _'Why did I even agree to such a plea?'_ He looked at his dresser and chose a vibrant, light blue t-shirt and black-stealthy track pants as they were light and comfy. _'I should probably wear a hood to conceal my face.'_ He pulled a jumper out from his wardrobe, which was corresponding in colour with his track pants. _'Perfect!'_

Within minutes, Kaito was at the train station standing and waiting. The atmosphere changed incredibly from home – the Vocaloid academy. Hordes of people walked by, some also remaining stationed and others just sitting on one of the offered benches. The train arrived soon and the errand boy donned his hood before entering. _'It's cramp in here.' _Being inside the train, he whistled bluntly and carefully avoided eye contact with anyone.

"We will be arriving at the next stop soon..."

…

The train literally took all of Kaito's energy away; avoiding eye contact and conversing with anyone was exhausting and tiresome. He sighed and sat on one of the benches near the ultimate gathering of otakus – Akihabara. Just by a glance, he could see lots of people cosplaying and doing other things related to the love of anime. _'And I have to mingle among these people... how bothersome!' _

Kaito's eyes quickly scanned the area around him, like an eagle trying to spot its prey, and found one shop that caught his attention. Without wasting any time, he strode towards that particular shop while avoiding physical contact so as to avoid unwanted attention. He stayed incognito till he reached his destination._ 'Thank heavens!'_

Inside the shop, there were a few people and no one was likely to cause a problem for him. He went to the 'hentai' or adult section and looked at the covers of each comic and judged them diligently. _'I feel like a pervert...' _He took a few seconds to peek at his wrist watch_,'9:58 am... good! I still have a lot of time.' _Then, one comic caught his eyes. The book enticing him was the cover; there was a picture of a nude girl who looked almost exactly like Ia.

"_Ah! Kaito! Not there... ah!" Ia whimpered._

"_You're so cute when your making that face." Kaito grinned._

Immediately, his face was deep red when he realised it himself. _'My god! What was I thinking?!' _Feeling ashamed, he grabbed a few comics without even looking at them and went straight to the counter. _'Darn you! Piko!' _

Kaito walked out from the store, unenthusiastic and abashed because of thinking naughty things about Ia. However, he enjoyed thinking about it too which bothered him. He mumbled to himself and looked at his watch that showed 10:24 am. _'Guess I'll kill some time here... nothing else to do at the academy.' _

The arcade was where he first went to. Ia was still in his mind and nothing else came to. Looking at the gaming consoles he saw a crane machine in which a few dolls and teddy bears reside. He recollected something; he remembered that Ia had a few dolls and plushies in her room. He approached the machine in a cowardly manner but gained confidence. "Let's give this a go!"

Twelfth attempt and still no dolls, Kaito crouched near the machine dejected. The game seemed to be toying on him. Some kids nearby who had seen him playing felt pity and approached him.

"Mister, are you all right?" One asked.

"Am I?" Kaito sobbed a bit.

"Don't worry," The other came closer and smiled widely,"If you try it again, you might actually win something."

This made Kaito lightened up and he was able to stand again in no time. He smiled at the kids and gave them some money to buy chocolates and sweets. _'Good thing I saved a lot of money before coming to the academy.' _He stood in front of the machine and radiated an aura hinting 'I will no give up'.

Sixth attempt, still no dolls; tenth attempt, none; eighteenth attempt and still nothing. However, the thought of Ia smiling when she was to receive the plushies made him vigorous and finally at the nineteenth attempt, a doll finally emerged. _'Whew! That was worth it!'_

As he celebrated his victory, he heard someone's voice which was way too familiar to him. He rotated his head slowly and tilted at a point where he could peek slightly. Meiko laughed happily as she looked at Luka who had not been able to win in a game they were playing. This petrified and left him speechless and motionless. Their voices were audible from his place.

"Ha! Ha! You will never beat me in this!" Meiko laughed sinisterly.

"Oh yeah! We will see about that in the next round!" Luka dismissed her opinion.

"Come at me!" Meiko shouted.

"Bring it on!" Luka also joined her folly.

_'Good!'_ Kaito silently trailed his way and tried not to make any noise or sound in the process. Luckily, a group of people were passing that way. Putting on his hood, he blended among the unaware group and was out of the arcade soon enough. _'What were they doing there!'_

To be punctual, he peeked at his wrist watch again. _'11:30 am... almost noon.' _He felt like returning, but this thought became small and remote when he saw a maid café. _'Must... resist...' _Even though he tried, he found himself edging towards the café's entrance.

"Welcome home, Master!" One of the maids greeted him lightly,"Shall I escort you to your seat?"

Kaito was shown and guided to his seat. He looked at the order list and just asked for some drinkables and cake. As he sat thinking, Ia came to his mind to bother him again once more.

"_Welcome home, Master!" Ia joyfully greeted Kaito, whose face was all red._

"_Ia-chan! I love you so much!" Kaito lunged at Ia, hugging her tightly and started to lick her all over._

"_Ah! It tickles... Kaito-kun..."_

This time around, he punched himself hard enough to make his head bleed, astonishing the other customers. _'Why do I keep doing this?'_

"Master, are you all right?" One of the maids panicked and asked him.

"No worries. Just give me a tissue, cause this is artificial blood and can be easily wiped off." He answered as simple as possible to stop any misunderstanding or confusion.

"Okay." The maid frowned and walked away. After a few minutes, she returned with his order and some tissues.

"Here you are!" The maid placed the ordered items gently on the table and left.

"...Coffee …right?"

…...

Before returning to the academy, Kaito stopped by at the riverside. The sun was still bright as noon had just started. Every object his eyes set upon was Ia; she was on his mind all morning and now beginning. The clouds turned into her puffed up cheeks, the grass became her smiling face, the sky as her blushing face and the river as her slender body.

_'I miss her...'_

Kaito trotted off from the train station and started running with the unsafe books and plushy on his bag, with Ia only on his mind. _'I must see her; I have to see her!' _The adrenaline kicked in and boosted his current speed. All he wanted was to see her. Without getting tired, the academy was soon reached and he headed straight to his dorm.

"Where is Ia?" He asked the Kagamine twins who were watching a road-roller show.

"I think she's at the rooftop." Rin answered while messing up Len's hair.

"Stop it! Kaito, help me!"

Kaito was already out of the dorm. On his way, he saw Piko sitting on the same bench._ 'Let me give him these books first!' _He neared Piko and shouted loudly on his ear from behind, shocking and making him jump.

"Kaito?! Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep and immediately waked you up."

"So, where are the goodies?" Piko was excited for sure from his tone.

"Here, take them fast!" Kaito handed over the bag quickly and tried to leave, but was stopped by Piko.

"Thank you! As an appreciation, I'll give you one; here!" Piko took a random comic and passed it over to Kaito.

_'I don't even care any more!' _

He ran to the rooftop to see Ia standing by the handrail gazing into the sky dreamily. Kaito thought of sneaking up to her but somehow, his presence was detected quickly, leaving him stunned and impressed by Ia's perception.

"Kaito... is that you?" Ia's soft voice enthralled him.

"Ia..." All he could do was stand at a distance and watch her.

"Kaito..." Ia went closer to him,"You're covered in sweat."

She started wiping the sweat with her handkerchief, making the receiver blush. As she continued wiping, she saw a glimpse of the comic Kaito had in hand, filling her with curiosity.

"Kaito-kun, what is that?" She pointed her finger at the book.

"Ah! This?!" When he looked at the cover, it was the same comic that made him think of naughty things. He quickly shoved the book behind his bag," It was nothing!"

"Oh really..." Ia suddenly hugged him, petrifying him. As he lost his strength, Ia took hold of the book and studied it while blushing.

"This book is..." When she opened it, her face was turned from pale white to crimson red.

"Kaito-kun! You pervert!" She squealed and accidentally tripped, bringing her body along with Kaito's to the cold surface.

"Ouch!" They both exclaimed. When things came to, Kaito, upon realising a soft sensation on his chest, became so red that he looked like a red devil.

"Ah!" Ia, too, was all red. When they tried to pull away from each other, it seemed as though their bodies resisted it.

_'I know!'_

Quickly, Kaito pulled out the plushy from his bag and settled it in front of Ia.

"This is for you!" He was still too shy to stay calm.

"...Is this... really for me?" Ia was even redder then before.

"Yes! It is..."

Time slowed down and the air around them became warm in spite of the cold weather. Without realising it, their bodies were glued to each other strongly. They looked at each other's embarrassed face.

"Kaito-kun, let's stay like this for awhile..."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the long time no update. School has kept me busy, so, I'm not able to write as much as I want. Anyway, I changed the title for a specific reason and thank you if you are still reading this. I would appreciate if you'd review or favorite it. And for compensation, here is a free link: /watch?v=pOtSQAx0xik .Enjoy and please continue to support me)


End file.
